


I Walk the Line

by Darth_Alyssa



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codependency, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Mostly hurt, Pseudoscience, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sith Obi-Wan, Slow Burn, Suitless Vader, Unhealthy Relationships, Vader is a Drama Queen, cloning, fake memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Alyssa/pseuds/Darth_Alyssa
Summary: Six years after the rise of the Empire, Ben Kenobi, loyal apprentice to Darth Vader, is sent on a top secret mission to uncover an extremist rebel cell. On his way to contact an Imperial spy, a mysterious malfunction causes Ben to crash land on a backwater planet - Tatooine. There, he meets someone he never knew existed. Secrets and betrayal like Ben has never known are revealed. All is as the force wills it, but this time, Ben needs to take matters into his own hands.





	1. Homecoming

The Dustbin rattled slightly and Ben tensed, waiting for a thunk. When nothing happened he relaxed his shoulders and released his breath. Not that the Dustbin had a habit of falling apart during hyperspace travel. However, one mishap with the internal cooling system during a rough chase through an asteroid field was enough to install a healthy amount of caution.

Ben had always hated flying.

Typically, he wouldn’t be caught in a piece of junk like the Dustbin, if given the choice. But the Dustbin was his, inside and out. He had built it from the scrapped parts of other ships and it was because of that he was reluctant to let it go. It was one of the few things he was allowed to have other than his lightsaber and it had been his faithful companion through the years.

Ben settled into the pilot’s leather seat, eyes scanning the control panels and turning off the auto-pilot. A quick check of navigation told him that he would reach his destination soon. Staring at the panel, Ben felt a mix of apprehension and excitement. He hadn’t seen his master in little under a month. Normally, Lord Vader kept Ben on a short leash, never giving him a mission longer than a few weeks. The past month must have been some sort of test, Ben was sure of it. He could only hope that Lord Vader would be pleased with Ben’s efforts.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace and Ben affectionately patted the console. “We’re home, Dusty.”

Mustafar loomed in front of Dustbin, encompassing the entire viewport. The volcanic planet was the only home Ben had left. He had missed his private chambers, the large library, and the friendly droids always prattling about.

Eager to land, Ben punched in the coordinates and set Dustbin on a familiar course. Soon he was breaching the atmosphere and flying above the molten landscape. As the castle sprouted over the horizon, dark and sharp, Ben wondered what sort of reception he would be received with.

Part of him hoped Vader would be just as enthusiastic to see Ben as he was to see him. And yet the rational part of his brain knew the Sith Lord would be as dispassionate as he always was, if only slightly curious about his apprentice’s small excursion.

Looking at the rivers of lava caused Ben to remember the first time he had come to this hellish planet. When Vader had given him an ultimatum – join him or stand against him. The choice had been simple but the memory always hurt.

It had been the end of his old life and the beginning of his new one.

Docking was more muscle memory than actual thought at this point, he had done it so many times. A small party had formed on the platform before his arrival – nothing comes to Mustafar without Darth Vader’s knowledge – and Ben had to compose himself before he left Dustbin. He really wished he had a fresh change of clothes. The simple dark tunic he wore now was torn and he still smelled faintly of burnt hair. Unfortunate, but it would have to suffice, he decided.

The acrid air of Mustafar was both an assault on Ben’s nose and a welcome familiarity. His eyes stung slightly and the wind tugged on his clothes, as if drawing him further out of the safety of Dustbin.

Vader’s presence in the force was like a heavy blanket. Ben could always feel him, their bond being as strong as it was, but on Mustafar, a planet that was so unquestionably  _ Vader’s,  _ it was consuming. Ben shivered.

As he drew closer to the group, he could make out the individual droids. A few astromechs pushed past him, rushing to Dustbin, likely more worried for his ship than Ben himself. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. He supposed Dustbin had earned a good scrubbing.

The service droid D1-D2 stiffly waved to Ben. It was about a foot shorter than Ben and had a vaguely feminine voice. “Master Ben! It’s so good to see you again, sir.”

“A pleasure to see you as well, Deedee.” Ben smiled and politely inclined his head.

Deedee lightly patted Ben on each shoulder – the odd droid’s version of a hug. “You have been gone so long. I had started to worry, Master Ben. No doubt the mission was a success.” She tilted her head encouragingly.

“More or less so.” Ben said. The pair began to move further into the monolith, the auto lights flickering on as they left the hangar and entered the corridor. “Where is Lord Vader? I assumed he would be here to debrief me.”

“Lord Vader is currently in session with the Emperor. He will meet you in the gallery.” Deedee answered. 

Ben’s stomach felt hollow. Of course, he thought, the Emperor must always come first. He said to his mechanical companion, “As Lord Vader wishes.” and turned down the corridor.

The ride up the turbolift was quiet. Deedee hadn’t followed Ben and so the energetic droid wasn’t around to distract him from his thoughts. A month away, a  _ month,  _ and Vader could not be bothered to greet him in person. Hurt gave way to a simmering anger, and Ben felt it spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers. It seemed like no matter how many times he proved himself both in skill and loyalty to his master, Vader would always brush Ben aside. 

Inhale. Exhale. With each breath, Ben pushed his turbulent feelings into the force and released them. Yes, anger was power but he would not let it control him. 

The lift doors opened to the gallery. The spacious room had an entire wall of stained windows depicting the sith legends - such as Darth Bane, Darth Revan, Darth Plagueis, and finally Darth Vader.

Ben approached the last one, his eyes transfixed by the depiction of Vader. He looked tragically beautiful and sinnister. Vader’s mechanical hand clutched at his chest, his eyes were closed, and the other hand wielded a red lightsaber pointing toward the ground. The figure was wreathed in flames. Ben was familiar with this piece - it was called  _ From the Ashes _ and was made to represent the purge of the corrupt Republic six years ago. But secretly Ben felt the fire was a  symbol of the man himself. Beautiful, dangerous, and extremely hard to control. One moment gentle and warm, the next raging and consuming anything standing in its way. 

It was staring into the tribute of Darth Vader that he felt a presence. 

It brushed against him in the force, sending electricity up Ben’s spine. He turned to the door, knowing full well who was coming. The presence thickened. It pressed against Ben’s shields and it took more willpower than he was willing to admit not to let them drop. 

Then Darth Vader swept into the room. He seemed to suck all the light into himself and Ben stilled as molten eyes locked him into place. For a moment, master and apprentice said nothing, only regarded each other, their emotions and thoughts locked firmly behind barriers. It wasn’t always like this, came a bitter thought. 

Ben swallowed down his feelings and bowed his head. “Master, I have completed my mission.”

“So it would seem,” Vader said. Ben waited. After a pause, Vader took a few more steps into the room, his eyes sliding away as if they could no longer hold onto the apprentice. “The rebel scum on Ilum have been dealt with efficiently, as is expected. Although, it took you longer than usual.”

The accusation was evident and Ben was ready for it. “My master, the rebels had been conspiring with a band of mercenaries. I had to go through them to get what I needed. Messy, but unavoidable, I’m afraid.” Ben said.

“And the data?”

“Acquired.” Ben reached into the inner pocket of his tunic and produced a small cylinder object, extending it to Vader.

Vader made no move to take it. “Good. Have Deedee forward it me. I want to go through it personally before the Emperor sees it.” Conversation evidently over, Vader made to leave.

“Master,” Ben mentally cursed at himself in every language he knew. Don’t push it, he told himself, but he couldn’t stop the jumble of words falling from his mouth. “I’ve been away a long time, perhaps a meditation session later will help me to focus. I’ve had little time for it while I was gone.”

“No.” was all Vader said and then he was gone from the room as suddenly as he had appeared.

“Oh.” Ben’s shoulders sagged. He sat heavily in one of the plush chairs at the edge of the room, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling above him. 

He clutched the edge of his tunic with both his hands to still them. Had he done something wrong? Vader was emotionally distant on a good day, but this was just cold. It was almost like his master wanted to be away from Ben as soon as he could. But why would he be avoiding him? Scrubbing a hand down his face and over his beard, Ben let out a weary sigh. It might not have anything to do with Ben, it could have been Vader’s meeting with the Emperor. Or maybe Ben was just trying to make himself feel better after being slighted yet again by his master, the person whom’s approval he wanted more than anything

He had given up everything for Vader. His life as a Jedi, his home, his morals. All for the man who meant most to him in life, and yet there was always something between them. The worst part was that Ben could not for the life of him figure out what it was. 

How was he supposed to fix something when he couldn’t find the broken parts?

All of a sudden, his only home in the galaxy seemed empty and unfamiliar. 

 

His own breath sounded loud to Vader’s ears and he had to consciously calm the rise and fall of his chest, slowing his brisk pace through the bowels of the monolith. In his distracted state, he had wandered too far under. He rarely came so far, the thick walls made him feel like clawing out of his own skin. It wasn’t so bad further up, among the windows and the skylights. The illusion of freedom was enough to sate him but down here… he felt as if he was being buried alive.

Vader was not fooled. He knew what this ‘grand’ architecture really stood for. The Emperor, the old bastard, had built it as a shrine to Darth Vader and his failure. It was a tomb, trapping him, choking him, forcing him see every betrayal and feel the light burning through his limbs - 

He ground to a halt and shut his eyes, searching desperately for his center. What had caused this? What had he fled from? 

_ Ben. _

The name rang out from the force like a soft ping. 

Ben’s arrival had triggered this. His ‘apprentice’ was home once again. Vader sneered at himself as he retraced his steps through the shadowed hallways. His heavy boots echoed off the stone. 

He reached out to Ben in the force, just light enough for the other man not to notice his attention. The mental shielding was too good for Vader to peer inside, but if Vader knew Ben - and he was willing to bet he did - then Ben would no doubt be disappointed and a little confused about their confrontation.

To his credit, Vader mused as he hit the button in the turbolift that would take him all the way to the top, it hadn’t been entirely Ben’s fault.

Darth Sidious had been to blame for Vader’s foul mood. His constant demands and obligations. Vader thought he would be free of the expectation for obedience when he joined the dark side, but he had been wrong. 

Vader gently rubbed his durasteel hand over his left prosthetic. The synthetic nerves made everything feel dull and filtered. Yes, he had been wrong about many things. 

A few minutes later, the Sith Lord was seated in his private chambers, his terminal alive before him. He had refused the offer from Deedee for a meal and had instead opted to gather the data Ben had faithfully given to the service droid upon his request. Vader smirked slightly, pleased by how fast Ben acted. 

The hour was late but Vader was determined to read every bit of the data his apprentice had retrieved before Sidious got his claws into it. His cape had been thrown haphazardly onto his workbench, covering bits of droid parts. The shades were still wide open, revealing the dark sky and the soft glow of the rivers.

The data was interesting to say the least. The mercenaries the rebels had swayed into their cause kept a good record of their clients, jobs, and future bounties. Including the few jobs the rebels commissioned. 

“What do we have here?” he murmured to himself, sitting up. A package had been delivered to a small Outer Rim planet. Why would the rebels have needed an elite group of individuals to deliver a simple package? Vader was interested in finding out.

He copied the data to his datapad and began his research on the planet Challus IV. Nothing much of interest. A few mining towns here, a few villages there. The biggest city on the planet could hardly be even called a city. But his time in the Clone Wars had taught him not to make any assumptions. Anything or anyone could be hiding on Challus IV.

A few hours more of reviewing the data multiple times, and Vader was thoroughly exhausted. There was, however, one more matter to take care of before he could rest. He sent a message to Ben’s datapad requesting him to meet Vader in the training room early next morning. Anger and hate were the ways of the Sith, but a part of Vader wanted to mend the wound he had dealt his apprentice’s pride earlier. 

With a sigh, Vader pushed himself from the terminal. Sleep was all he wanted now, and his soft bed was calling to him. He just managed to pull his boots off and toss them to the side before landing on the bed, arms stretched out. Old habits die hard, and the Sith Lord was unconscious within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fanfic and I have to say, I'm super excited. Let me know what you guys think! I would love feedback. And I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise longer chapters in the future. This is just to get the feel of the story. Also, I'm taking a few liberties with Darth Vader's castle from Rogue One, so bare with me please. You guys can follow me on tumblr at www.darth-alyssa.tumblr.com Come ask me questions and fangirl about star wars with me. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in about a week, depending on my work schedule.  
> Until then, I need some sleep.


	2. Who Leads

“Why does everything I own have holes in it?” Ben grouched and rummaged around some more in the hopes of finding one blasted tunic that was mostly intact. He settled on simple black trousers and a dark grey shirt. Despite the temperature regulators within the castle, Mustafar's extreme environment still made it uncomfortably warm inside and he found it best to wear light clothing.

He slipped into the fresher connected to his small room and ran a hand through the soft whiskers on his chin, frowning at his reflection. He would have to trim his beard, it was beginning to consume his face. Pretty soon it would develop a life of its own. However, being so pressed for time, Ben left it alone for now. After fixing his sandy hair and a quick wash of his teeth, he tugged his worn black boots on and was out of his room in record time.

Vader did not like to be kept waiting. Patience was never a talent of his, Ben mused.

Ben was almost there when Deedee flew around a corner, almost crashing into him. He mentally groaned.

“What a coincidence, Master Ben.” Deedee said in a way that implied it was not a coincidence at all.

Ben tried to sidestep her. “Fate indeed, my metal friend. Now if you would excuse me-”

“Oh no you don’t!” She wagged a silver finger at him and Ben sighed.  “You and Lord Vader have been avoiding me - no, don’t deny it. I know you are. What do Sith have against a healthy breakfast? It’s as if you actually _want_ to starve.” Deedee threw her hands in the air. Despite not being able to make facial expressions, Ben still felt cowed by her apparent exasperation and frustration with her two charges.

He fidgeted where he stood, torn between pushing past her and trying to sooth poor Deedee. In the end, he bit the blaster bolt. “I’m so sorry,” he began. “You’re right. Breakfast is very important-”

“Especially for a growing Sith like you.”

“-and I promise you, I will sit down and eat as much as you tell me to _after_ my training session with Lord Vader.” He raised his eyebrows. “Agreed?”

Deedee crossed her arms. “I suppose so.” She poked him with one finger hard enough to make him wince. “It's difficult trying to get Lord Vader to eat on a regular basis. The man is constantly forgetting about meals, he’s so busy. And then he even refuses my delicious food. Can you believe that?”

Yes Ben could.

Slowly, he edged around Deedee, saying, “I’d love to stay and discuss Vader’s eating habits with you longer, but I must be somewhere as soon as possible. I will come find you after.”

“Oh fine, go.” Deedee shooed him along.

Needing no further encouragement, Ben took off. He knew he was late now and prayed to the force that Vader was as well.

He was not so lucky.

Vader was waiting for him in the center of the room, legs tucked under his body as if Ben had interrupted his meditation. Ben knew better, however, and was aware that his master had probably been tracking him through the force the whole time.

The Sith Lord fluidly rose to his feet. “You’re late.” was all he said.

Ben approached the taller man while saying, “My apologies, master. Deedee was determined to feed me. You know how she gets sometimes.”

Vader turned away but Ben managed to catch a glimpse of his lips turning upward. Warmth spread through him at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the other man smile.

Emboldened, he continued, “I had to promise to let her shove food down my throat when we’re done training. I pray she’ll go easy on me.”

“I have faith that you’ll make it through, if barely.” Vader strode over to the chest against the wall, retrieving two practice lightsabers. Returning to his former position, he handed Ben one and kept the other, twirling it around his fingers before igniting it. The orange blade seemed to make Vader’s bright red eyes glow. “Today we need to focus on ending a duel fast. Your skill with Soresu is unquestionable and effective, but it's based on survival rather than victory. This works against you when time is a problem. So I want you to try to take me down as quick as you can.”

“As you say, Master.” Ben shifted into Form III gracefully, his own lightsaber coming to life in his hand. Vader studied his apprentice as he lifted his own above his head in Form VII.

Suddenly, Vader brought down the blade, aiming for Ben’s head. Their practice ‘sabers clashed and Ben’s arm ached with the force of Vader’s attack. The Sith Lord struck relentlessly and mercilessly. Ben deflected each blow but found himself losing energy fast against Vader’s maelstrom. He needed to end this now.

The pair had begun to make their way across the training room as Ben gave ground and Vader advanced. If he got his back to the wall, it would all be over. There would be no hope of getting past the Sith Lord and he would be essentially trapped.

Desperation drove him to make a bold move.

When Vader raised his blade, Ben rose his to meet the other man’s but, just before they connected, Ben switched his blade off. He quickly dodged the attack and Vader’s momentum carried him right past Ben. In a heartbeat, Ben’s saber was switched on once more and he swung it around at his opponent -

Only to have his wrist grabbed by one of Vader’s hands. There was no time to react before a solid boot connected with his center mass, and, aided by his mechanical leg, Vader sent Ben across the room with  a powerful kick.

Ben could only lay there for a moment gasping for breath.

Vader looked down at Ben, eyes pure fire. “Not a bad move, apprentice.”

“Thank you,” he grunted as he struggled to his feet. Vader looking on passively, offering no assistance.

“You lost too much energy trying to match me, which made you desperate.” stated Vader calmly, eyes never leaving Ben. “It served its purpose, but failed you in the long run. You need to conserve your power.”

“Yes, master.” Ben rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck and shook out his limbs. He would do better the next time.

“Let’s try something else,” Vader said to himself, his eyes thoughtful as he considered the training ‘saber in his hand. He tossed it to the side suddenly, causing Ben to furrow his brows. Almost mockingly slow, Vader raised his hands into a defensive position.

Ben’s stomach dropped. Vader was a force to be reckoned with as it was, but with his durasteel arms and legs, a single punch at the right angle could leave Ben with a lot more than a few new bruises. He dreaded hand-to-hand combat training with his master despite knowing why it was so necessary.

Resigned to his fate - and trying to remember where he kept the bacta patches in his fresher for later use - Ben followed Vader’s example and removed his ‘saber from his person. He mirrored the starting position, putting his hands in front of his face and adjusting his feet to stand shoulder width apart.

It seemed as though Vader was waiting for Ben to make the first move. He considered his options carefully. The only parts of Vader that would take much damage where his torso, head, neck, and thighs. Getting close enough would put him in reach of Vader’s strikes, but that was a calculated risk.

Ben feinted and Vader sprang to life, lunging forward with all the ferocity of kryat dragon. Yet again, Ben was put on the defensive, evading the younger man gracefully.

The only sounds in the training room were the heavy breathing and grunts of the two men. Whole minutes passed while they struggled to get under the other’s defenses. Their worlds narrowed down to just that moment. Mustafar, the Sith, their shared past, was forgotten and Ben felt the force grow and surge around them. Their calculated and practiced moves melted into a fluid dance lead by the force itself. They wove around each other, giving and taking ground, lunging, spinning out of reach with the other close behind as they moved to the choreography the force laid out.  Blows landed but neither really felt it.

It was a profound feeling. Ben could feel his bond with Vader like a phantom limb. Always there, despite having gone unused for so long. As their movements picked up speed, each descended into the altered consciousness of physical meditation. The force pulsed and slid over their bodies, diligent in guiding its children, connecting the two men together in a way that was rarely experienced.

All of a sudden, Vader’s hand fisted in Ben’s shirt, jarring Ben from his meditative trance. An expression of surprise crossed the Sith’s handsome face, as if he hadn’t meant to grab him. Ben seized the moment. He gripped Vader’s arm and used the artificial limb to leverage his body up. In one smooth move, Ben locked his calves around the back of Vader’s neck and twisted his body, using his weight to throw them both to ground.

Vader snarled and thrashed under his apprentice, crimson eyes hot enough to burn. It took everything Ben had to keep him subdued but he knew it wouldn’t last - Vader was strong enough to throw him off sooner or later. Ben had to fight to keep his balance, lest he be knocked off his perch on Vader’s chest.

So Ben tried something risky.

The force still permeated the air around them, having been drawn by the two powerful force users, if subconsciously. In their heightened states, neither had notice that their respective mental shieldings had begun to defrost little by little.

He mentally prodded his master’s shields, seeking a handhold. If he could get even a sliver inside, he might be able to calm the inferno within Vader, taking away one of the Sith Lord’s sources of power and thus winning this sparring match. It was unorthodox but he knew it would be a clever trick.

Ben pushed against his master with the force and Vader stilled immediately, like he was encased by permacrete.  

Smirking, Ben felt a sense of triumph. His master had not expected such an attack and that had given him the high ground, so to speak. He loosened his hold on the other man -

And then he felt it. A supernova of wrath crashed against him in the force and Ben couldn’t breathe as two unforgiving hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Ben gasped, scrabbling back desperately but Vader never let go. He held on until the edges of Ben’s vision grew dark. Then, just as quickly, Vader tossed him backwards and off of him.

He hit the mat hard and Ben heaved air into his lungs, eyes burning. He shuddered violently as his master’s anger continued to bombard him. He was in complete shock at this complete turn of events and couldn’t move as Vader rose above him, dark and immeasurable, the dark side spilling over them both in waves.

“What,” Vader growled. “Do you think you’re doing?”

“The-” Ben coughed harshly. “The exercise was to take you down quickly-”

“I never said to use the force. _Did I?”_ Vader snapped.

Ben flinched away. “No, master.”

The dark clad man began to pace back and forth, hands twitching at his sides, his nostrils flaring. “So you felt it necessary to alter our training session as you see fit. Is my teaching not good enough for you? Would you like to demonstrate how its done, _apprentice?”_

Ben pulled himself into a kneeling position. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands. “No, master. I value your teachings. I have learned much of the dark side because of you and simply misunderstood what was happening. I meant no disrespect, my master.”

Vader stopped abruptly. “Always the negotiator.” he snorted. Then, his voice dangerously low, Vader said, “You forget who the master is. Let me show you.” and he lifted one hand.

In one push, Vader tore down Ben’s mental shielding. His thoughts, his memories, his mind, was filled with Vader. Nothing escaped the Dark Lord of the Sith and nowhere was safe. He tried to resist but Vader was too powerful in the force and had little problem shutting down Ben’s futile protests.

 _Submit_ , Vader’s presence demanded.

Ben struggled, feeling as though he needed to get away despite knowing Vader was not physically near him and no amount of distance could stop what was being done. But in the force, inside of his being, Vader was everywhere at once, one moment brutally tearing through Ben’s inner most thoughts, and the next soothing over the pain with a gentleness that had Ben shuddering and gasping for breath. The juxtaposition was too much, the assault was too much, everything was just _too much, Ben wanted it to stop._

_Please master, I’m sorry, pleasepleaseplease make it stop-_

_Submit._

The command was so strong and Ben was so desperate, he had no choice but to comply. He stopped trying to hide and let Vader in completely. The other man’s force signature seemed to purr with satisfaction as it poured in.

 _Good,_ Vader whispered through the force. _Let me in._

Ben jumped when he felt a gloved hand run through his hair, brushing back the bangs that had been stuck to his forehead from sweat. Vader was so close - when did that happen? It doesn’t matter, Ben thought sluggishly. All that mattered was the hand that moved from the top of his head to cup his bristled cheek. Ben pressed into it and breathed in Vader’s strong scent of leather and mechanical oil.

Vader’s continued touch, both physically and through the force, was heady. Ben couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched him in a way that wasn’t intended to hurt. He didn’t care about what had lead to this moment, or that his mind was still so full of the other man. He just didn’t want Vader to pull away, to leave him again, and go back to their careful distances and avoided gazes. He couldn’t go back that that. He silently begged Vader through their bond not to.

Vader chuckled darkly, his red eyes half-lidded.

“No matter how hard you try you will never be as strong as I am. The dark side is with me, Ben. It is only your continued obedience that allows you the freedom I grant you.” Vader bent at the waist and his grip firmed. Ben grimaced slightly but didn’t try to pull away. “I think you would do well to remember you _place_.”

“Yes, master. Thank you for this lesson.” Ben replied softly.

Vader pet his apprentice for a few more moments, enjoying the sight before him. Ben pressed his face into Vader’s palm as he felt him begin to withdraw from his mind, but held his tongue from fear of angering him further.

A part of Ben knew this was wrong, that this wasn’t how master and apprentice should be. But a much louder part of him was content to have Vader’s attentions, however it was earned. All of him felt disgusted with himself.

Darth Vader brushed a leather clad thumb over Ben’s lips before retracting his hand and stepping away. Ben let out a disappointed noise and immediately flushed. What was wrong with him? He needed to regain control of himself. He glanced up at his master, eyes drawn to the cocky smirk playing on his face.

“That is the end of today’s lesson, my apprentice.” Vader’s voice was infinitely smug.

Ben managed a weak nod, not trusting his voice.

He remained kneeling on the ground long after Vader left. It took an hour to repair the carnage done to his shields, and a few more to try to gather himself together enough to leave. Every time he tried to stand, his legs rebelled and he collapsed back into himself.

Every inch of Ben, both inside and out, remembered Vader’s touch.

He felt disgusting.

Deedee eventually found him in the training room. The droid wheeled over slowly, as if scared she might spook him.

“Oh, Ben, what has he done to you know?” she cooed.

Ben pressed his face into the cold steel of her torso, unsure why he was seeking comfort but needing it so bad he ached. Tenderly, Deedee rubbed his shoulders as Ben quietly sobbed against her.

They stayed that way until Ben ran out of tears once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good with posting regularly. Lets hope it stays that way. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (Ben definitely didn't).


	3. Who Follows

Ben ran his hand over the cool surface of Dustbin’s exterior. The maintenance droids had really outdone themselves once again. A week docked on Mustafar and they had managed to undo most of the dents in its hull and fix the multitude of scratches accumulated from impact with debris during space travel. 

Behind him, he could hear Deedee enthusiastically reporting about the supplies that had already been loaded. Vader was no doubt listening with half an ear. When Ben had left the duo to inspect his ship, his master had been going over the data once more, committing names and coordinates to memory. 

Ben had memorized them the night prior but felt it unwise to say so to Vader.

Vader and Ben had spent a couple days in their respective areas of the castle. Ben drifted around the hangar and his room. Tinkering with Dustbin helped to calm him somewhat, if only because it made him focus on what he was doing instead of all the unpleasant thoughts he prefered not to dwell on. 

The time apart had been good, at least to Ben. It had given him a reprieve to strengthen his shields - he knew if Vader really wanted, he could tear them right back down again, but it made him feel slightly more secure.

Vader seemed to be in a slightly better mood as well. Their sparse training sessions were a little lighter, mostly focusing on meditation and channeling the dark side of the force.

He didn’t know what Vader did to occupy his time. Perhaps he brooded in his room all day trying to connect more with the dark side. Oh yes, Ben could imagine Vader lurking in the dark, practicing his glare, debating on which black cape went best with his black robes for the day.

Ben caught his smiling reflection in the polished metal and his golden eyes looked back at him. It looked - no, it _ felt _ wrong to him.

He turned away. 

Vader handed the datapad to Deedee. “We’ll rendezvous with the fleet near Challus IV,” he said as Ben neared him. “But we’ll land on the planet alone. The two of us will make less noise than a squad of Stormtroopers.”

“Yes,” Ben agreed. “The locals will hopefully be more willing to speak with us.” 

Vader nodded. “The Empire wants this to be as quiet as possible. We can’t let the rebels know we’re coming.”

Ben tilted his head, saying. “It might be too late for that already. My last mission wasn’t exactly…” He waved a hand. “Discreet.”

Vader smirked. “In that case, they may know we have the data and this could be a trap.” He shook his head and said, “It doesn’t matter. In the end we’ll either have whatever it is the mercenaries fought so hard to deliver, or a prisoner to tell us where it is.”

“Yes, master.” 

Deedee took hold of Ben’s arm. He had forgot all about the droid and suppressed the urge to yank his arm away at the unexpected contact. Instead, he put on a friendly smile. 

“Be careful, masters. The rebels are dangerous.” Deedee fretted. She didn’t like being left behind in the castle, but they couldn’t take her with them. She would most likely get in the way of their mission.

“So are we,” Was Vader’s reply.

Ben shot a glance at his master and then patted Deedee’s hand affectionately to calm her nerves - despite droids not having actual nerves to begin with. “Of course, we will.” He told her confidently.

Vader looked as if he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He barely tolerated Deedee at the best of times. “It's time to go, apprentice.” The man started to walk away, expecting Ben to follow close behind, no doubt.

Ben took a few steps backwards as he said, “Try not to worry about us, Deedee. We’ll be back before you know it.”

He caught up with Vader quickly, despite the other other man’s longer stride. 

“The Dustbin is fully stocked and refueled. She won’t have any trouble making the jump to the Outer Rim-”

“I am  _ not  _ taking that ship.” He glanced at said ship distastefully. “It’s a piece of junk.”

“Dusty is a sturdy piece of junk. And less likely to raise suspicious than yours.” Ben nodded pointedly at the Nubian royal starship. The sleek ship’s reflective metal somehow managed to avoid Mustafar’s ash, its polished surface gleaming even from across the hangar. Most of Ben’s clothing ended up stained one way or another. He almost felt jealous of how clean Vader’s starship always was.

Vader followed Ben’s gaze and frowned. He alway hated admitting when Ben was right. For a moment, Ben worried he would still refuse to take the Dustbin due to his pride but then Vader blew out a breath and nodded. “Piece of junk it is then.”

Ben tried to smother his smile. “Would you like to pilot or should I?”

Now Vader did roll his eyes and he pushed past Ben, calling over his shoulder, “We both know who’s the best starpilot in the galaxy.”

Ben raised a sardonic eyebrow, trailing after him. “You could have fooled me. What with that crash on Ryloth.”

Vader paused ascending the Dustbin’s ramp. “It was a controlled crash, which was the best I could do considering the circumstances.” He pointed an accusatory finger Ben’s way. “Those pirates were trying to take the cockpit and you were nowhere to be found.”

“Well,” Ben shrugged noncommittally. “It wasn’t  _ my  _ lightsaber that went through the console.”

“I was fighting four pirates and trying to steer at the same time.”

“Uh-huh. What is it you say to me so often?” Ben rubbed his beard thoughtfully, making a show of trying to think hard.  “ _ A Sith is never outnumbered for he has the Dark Side.” _

“I hate when you quote me.” Vader groused, walking the rest of the way up the ramp and into Dustbin. “It’s never in context.” 

Ben laughed quietly. He cast one last look at Deedee, offering a wave. She returned the gesture energetically. He hoped she wouldn’t be too lonely with them. 

With a deep breath, he entered his ship. He found the Sith Lord in the pilot's chair double checking the diagnostics and fiddling with anything he could get his hands on. Ben was tempted to remind Vader who's ship this was, but bit his tongue. It would only serve to cause another argument.

Let Vader reassure himself everything was as it should be. They’d leave much quicker that way. 

When Vader was satisfied with what he had, he started the engines and smoothly lifted the Dustbin into the air. 

As they left the acidic atmosphere of Mustafar, the Dustbin gave an ominous shudder. If Vader had any flesh hands, they would be white knuckling the steering controls, Ben thought with no small amount of amusement. 

Ben smoothed his hand across the console. “It’s alright, master.” he said. “Dusty is stronger than she looks.”

He turned to Vader and was met with a look of doubt. “For both our sakes, let’s hope you’re right.”

Ben reached up to clasp the lever that would hurl them into hyperspace.

“Do it.” Darth Vader ordered. 

The Dustbin rocketed away from Mustafar, destined for the Outer Rim, and afterwards, Challus IV.

  
  


The man entered the cantina, closing the door loudly behind him. He didn’t care if the locals saw him. One glance at the hissing snake painted on his helmet would cause anyone to immediately pretend like he didn’t exist. That was always a smart idea.

The newcomer stepped further in, the patrons looking anywhere but at him. The dim lighting revealed that the man’s helmet wasn’t the only piece of armor he wore. On his forearms were white armguards, and his legs were protected by similar thick boots that pounded against the tiled floor. He brushed the light snow that had gathered on his heavy black jacket off, not caring that his drifted onto the tables.

He approached the bar with a leisurely gate, knowing that who he was supposed to meet was undoubtedly there already. 

The Twi’lek man he was sent to meet was named Sidmiric. A common smuggler that was just good enough that he wouldn’t get caught but not so good he would refuse to work with the man and the organization he represented.

Sidmiric jumped when the man slid into the stool next to him.

“Are you prepared to leave?” the man asked through the helmet, not wasting his time with pleasantries. 

Sidmiric wrung his hands together, not out of nervousness but because of habit. “Y-yes. I can leave tomorrow.”

“Not good enough.” the man shook his head slowly. Sidmiric couldn’t see his eyes through the tinted visor and it made him feel uneasy. “The Empire’s attack dogs will be here soon. You need to leave today.”

Sidmiric, who up until this moment had been content to play the role of the kicked dog if only to end this meeting faster, suddenly found his spine. “You Snakes are always demanding miracles and taking it out on people like me when we can’t deliver.” he raised the glass to his lips and took a long sig. “I will leave tomorrow.”

With one hand the man grabbed the Twi’lek’s arm, and with the other he yanked off his helmet and slammed it on the bar. Sidmiric’s liquid courage evaporated. 

The patrons continued to ignore the pair. 

The man leaned in close. “You leave today with the package on board.” He squeezed and Sidmiric winced in pain, trying to pry the man off but to no avail. How was he so strong? Humans were never this strong.

“I-I still have supplies to gather and fuel to -”

“Then do it quickly.” Suddenly the man released Sidmiric. “The Serpent paid you in advance as you requested and reimbursed you for the fuel needed. Do your part as requested.”

It was then that Sidmiric really looked at the other man’s face.

“Wait,” he slowly said. “I recognize you.”

The man’s eyes grew cold and he reached for his helmet. “I get that a lot.” he muttered bitterly.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve seen your kind on Ryloth during the Clone Wars.” Sidmiric chuckled humorously. “I didn’t know the Serpent accepted your kind. Aren’t clones obsolete these days. I heard they were all decommissioned or something.”

The man - the  _ clone  _ \- clenched his jaw. “The Serpent will be in contact with you.” He placed the helmet over his head once more and stood. 

Before he left he pointed one finger at the Twi’lek’s face. “I’m going to let you know something right now. If you don’t come through for us, next time you won’t see me, but I’ll see you,” He patted Sidmiric’s shoulder. “And it will be through a scope.”

He walked to the door. No one looked up. Not until the door opened and the clone vanished into the flurry of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Chapter three! I know I'm cutting it close but I've been working all week and I'm exhausted. Closing every night can get old fast, let me tell you. Anyways, this one was fun to write and had more plot in it. I'm already working on the next chapter so its going to be much longer. The only reason these have been short so far is because I've been so tired. I think my manager is trying to kill me guys. Toodles for now. I'm gonna go eat and pass out on my bed.


End file.
